Boys Talk a NaruSasu fanfic xDD
by admiration
Summary: What our precious boys talk about in their free time xDD


This contains yaoi(boyxboy love) so if you don't like it, don't read it. The rest, i mean yaoi lovers, enjoy!

Boys Talk

"So Naruto..." started Shikamaru, looking at his blonde friend with no interest. He, the blonde, Kiba, Neji and Lee were together at bar, drinking some sake and talking. "Sasuke's on a mission, ne? For how long?" was the question. The blonde sighed. "For all week." he said with sad eyes and voice "All week!" Kiba blinked. "It means you're free! Man, why didn't you tell us earlier? We will do a party!" dog-boy was enthusiasted.

"Don't want to." answered Naruto looking away. "HUH?!" Kiba was surprised "Are you insane?! It's only one chance to..." "Yeah, but with him it's different." sighed the blonde and lovered his head. "But he's not letting you go on a parties, you know! He's always mad if you go somewhere..." "Yeah but while he's here there's always a chance... while he'll be angry at me... for mad sex!" Naruto put on a sexy&perverted smile. His friends stared at him with shock. "What? It's best thing ever!" Noone responsed. "I'm gonna miss him for all this week..." sighed the blonde again, putting on a sad face.

"Um... About that..." murmured Lee "I want it too!!" he yelled out aloud and a couple of people looked at him. His friends were bewildered. "Want what Lee?" asked Shikamaru carefully. "Sex, i mean it!" was the answer. Naruto and Kiba laughed, Neji sighed and Shikamaru slammed himself for asking. "So what's the problem Lee?" asked Naruto playfully. "Sakura-san said that she doesn't want to. That she's not ready." he said with sadness. "Well, if that's the case you will never get what you want." laughed Kiba. "And what about you, dog-breath? You did something with Hinata already?" sneered the blonde. Kiba blushed furiously and silenced himself. "Naruto-kun, from all the people in here you're the one the most experienced in... you know... Please, tell me, how to admonish Sakura to that? How did you admonished Sasuke?" Naruto's smile grew widder at this question.

"How? He had no choice." answered the blonde with perverted look on his face "I just lied at top of him and did what i wanted to. He couldn't resist me... He's never able to." he laughed evily and other boys shivered. "I can fuck him wherever and at any time." There was a silence for a moment. "But... he really doesn't ever resist you?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest.

"Lately he started to use lame excuses like: 'Not today, i'm tired.' or 'Not now, my head hurts...' or just pretends to be asleep. It's pissing the hell of me! The uke should obey it's seme." "Yeah but... How many times you usually have sex at one day?" asked Shikamaru, unnaturally curious. Naruto smirked. "I guess... That will be five or six times per day." was the answer. The boys froze. 'Kami, i feel sorry for Sasuke, he needs o be tired of that...' thought Shikamaru and glanced at the blonde. "I can't wait for him to be back, i bought a great book with sex positions and i'd love to try all of them!" Naruto was cheerfull and definitely horny. 'Sasuke... i feel really sorry for you.' was what all other boys thought.

One week later...

"I'm home!" yelled Sasuke, taking of his shoes and walking inside of his and Naruto's apartament. His mission was over and he was really glad to be at home. He came to the kitchen to see his boyfriend in the middle of cooking. "Sa-Sasuke!" screamed Naruto happily and embraced his raven "You're back!" Sasuke smiled and sat down at the chair. "Yeah and i'm hungry." The blonde just laughed and put a plate in front of his boyfriend.

Later... In bedroomXD

"Hey, Sasu-chan..." This voice definitely scared an Uchiha. 'Not good' he thought, hearing his boyfriend's steps coming closer. "Yes?" he asked innocently, hoping it was just his imagination. He felt Naruto's hands at his hips. Damn it all. It wasn't. "You know good what so don't ask..." Naruto kissed raven's neck. Sasuke sighed. "Not today, i'm too tired." was the answer. The blonde pouted and threw his boyfriend at the bed.

"Naruto! I said no!" Sasuke was angry and completely helpless. He already knew that there's no point in resisting horny Naruto. 'Shit, he always has everything the way he wants!' he complained in his mind. "Ow come on, don't be so cold... Let's have some fun!" Naruto laughed evily and lewd smile crept across his face. His hand reached something under the pillow and he pulled some book. "See, i bought it just for you..." sexy whisper came from his mouth "And every time i read it i imagined you and me... here..." Sasuke read the title and shivered. "Sex positions?! You're... Unpredictable!" yelled the raven angrily. The blonde laughed.

"I'd love to try all of them with you, but for now there's the only one i would like to try." he opened the book at right side and showed it to Sasuke. The raven's eyes became wide. "You've got to be kidding me!" he screamed "It's physically impossible!" Naruto undid Sasuke's pants "We'll see." he said grinning pervertly "And now be a good boy, spread your legs and let me enjoy it" The raven pouted cutely and obeyed the order. "Prepare yourself, Uchiha." hissed Naruto "I won't let you sleep tonight."

The endXD


End file.
